


Why not?

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Long Distace, M/M, Nipple Play, Skype, Time Difference, eventually real life sex, pissed Grimmjow, screen sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo decides to pursue a education in medicine so off to america he goes, but that doesn't mean he's cut all ties to Japan. Even if he truly wanted to when you add a certain blue haired stranger to the mix,it may be hard to disconnected to his roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

Life truly sucks. First, as soon as Ichigo finally moved out of his house the building that he should have moved into got repossessed, so he was stuck in a really crappy apartment that’s in the bad part of San Francisco. If that wasn’t bad enough his teachers at his university hate him because he’s always late. It doesn’t help when the old senile security guard on campus sees him, and therefore proceeds to torment Ichigo on his naturally orange hair when Ichigo’s in a hurry. Lastly he hasn’t been able to talk to any of his new friends because of his messed up schedule on campus and at work, so he’s been alone for about a two weeks now. It doesn’t help when all of your old friends still live in japan while he’s now living in the US for school.

Though he didn’t think he would have to go as far as having to create a skype account to converse with his dad and sisters. It was nice to talk to his sisters, but his dad would go overboard and go on and on about how Ichigo should come home and how he didn’t want his ‘darling son’ getting hurt. That’s when Ichigo proceeded to say how annoying it was to hear his dad’s voice, and his dad decided if not his voice then Ichigo should be able to see his face instead. 

No matter how much Ichigo said he wouldn’t get one, with not only his family trying to force it on him, but his friends as well Ichigo eventually caved into making one. That’s how he at this moment in time is squinting at his fucked up computer trying to actually sign in to Skype to make sure his account works. After noting that all the functions were working he went to try to put in the number that his family gave him as their skype name. Well it was more like he was trying to remember the damn thing. 

Oh yeah his phone was also being a piece of shit and would glitch whenever he turned it on. Yeah life definitely sucked. Ichigo had a strong frown on his face from getting too many messages about how there was ‘no account with the name you typed in’ and he was about to fucking chuck the damn contraption when finally one of the things he typed up worked. 

Feeling satisfied he started moving his mouse to the red ‘x’ that awaited him, when his computer froze. The frustration growing on Ichigo’s face was getting more evident as he aggressively clicked his mouse and tried to move his cursor to no avail. 

Though as he clicked a couple more times his computer started responding and that’s when Ichigo realized that he had been clicking the green call button for who knows how many times. As he moved to cancel the call his mouse froze again. Ichigo just about screamed when all the sudden somebody picked up. As Ichigo was about to apologize to his sisters for calling so late, he saw a flash a blue hair and a deep throaty grunt that was most definitely not Yuzu or Karin. He looked at the screen to see a man that was not only obviously pissed, but also incredibly sexy. Though as Ichigo began to fade into those brilliant cyan eyes he was drawn out of his trance by a voice.

“Who the fuck are you? It’s three a.m here you better have a fucking serious reason to ruin my sleep otherwise I will murder your ass.”  
The speaker who Ichigo identified as the man on the other end of the screen was seething at this moment and Ichigo really didn’t know what to say to not make him even more angry.

“Well? start answering my questions fucker!”

Ichigo cleared his throat as he tried to make a coherent sentence to the man who looked like he was about to reach through the screen and strangle him.

“Um.. I’m Ichigo Kurosaki and I’m sorry I called your number by accident…”

If Ichigo thought the guy was angry before he obviously hadn’t seen anything yet cause this guy felt like he was going to burn Ichigo on the spot despite not even being there. His cyan eyes were like the pits of hell and his face was in such rage that it would put Gordon Ramsay to shame. 

“Are you fucking telling me that after a piece of shit day at work I have some brat from who know’s where calling me at fucking three in the morning because of an accident?! Oh hell no I don’t care where in the world you are you’re making this up to me got that berry?!”

“Fine I’ll do something just don’t call me berry,” 

“I don’t give two shits if you don’t want to be called berry or not tell me when I wake at an actual normal hour in the goddamn morning!”

After the outburst the man with the gorgeous blue hair and even better cyan eyes hung up and Ichigo was left there questioning what just happened. He retraced the events and the words that each of them said, and realized that the man and told him to tell him in the morning which means the guy wanted to talk again. Ichigo had a deep scowl on his face. Even if he had ruined the man’s ‘beautyrest’ it didn’t give him the right to just snap at a total stranger. Even as Ichigo was pretty pissed off , he was a little happy. Though at the same time he already began to groan at the new complication in his life. The man said it was three am where he was so after thinking it through he quickly pieced together that he lived somewhere in Japan. Now all he had to do was to wait for the fucker to call him and get this over with. Though deep down he really hoped that the next call wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in this fic. Also as you can tell this will be a little OOC sorry about that! This was originally a prompt on tumblr so I can not say this was my own original idea. And if you thought I would have sex right off the bat... well then you animals... just kidding. Oh and please leave kudos, a comment or follow my work it would mean a lot! anyway thanks for reading ^^


End file.
